Cold Shoulders
by RubyPrincess
Summary: Paris finds an unexpected surprise in a small town that she otherwise thought to be weird. True happiness can come in unexpected places!


TITLE: Cold Shoulders

TITLE: Cold Shoulders

NAME: ~*RubyPrincess*~

E-MAIL: angell717@hotmail.com

SPOILERS: All the way up to the season finale. Who knows? This could possibly happen for next season! We'll see! 

SUMMARY: Paris is shocked when she meets someone in a small town that she otherwise thought grungy. A very interesting fic! 

RATING: PG

CONTENT: Basically just a hook-up.

PAIRING OR CHARACTER: Paris/New Guy 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and more do! Jeez, I think we all know this! L.O.L.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you do not like Paris fics, then this will not be for you. This is also a sequel to Madness in Stars Hollow, The Right Guy For Lane, and Granted Wishes, all by me! This should be a really sweet fic, so let's see how you guys like it. R/R PLEASE! Any rude comments, please do not post in the reviews. They will just be removed. Please e-mail them to me and you will get a response. Thank you. ~*R.P.*~

****

Cold Shoulders

By: ~*RubyPrincess*~

Why was Paris Gellar here? She never had any intention of stopping in _this_ particular town unless it was absolutely needed. Well, she could at least reason it this way. The unexpected stop in this small, cheap town, Stars Hollow, was completely necessary. If it hadn't been, she would have never, ever stopped in this town. Middle-class people lived here, very strange middle-class people for that matter. 

Not that Paris hated people that were not millionaires like her family, but she really did not like this town. The people living here were too strange, short, fat, little, or nosey to fit her tastes. Not that many people did fit her tastes. She wasn't a complete critic, but when it came to competition, she absolutely hated all people that would ever have the nerve to give her a run for her money. 

What was it about Paris that people disliked? Maybe it was the I'm-the-winner-and-you're-the-looser-and-that-is-the-way-it-will-always-be look she always wore. Maybe not. Who could tell with Paris? She was the only girl that had not had a boyfriend, besides Molly, the overweight (175 pounder) freshman that was seen in the halls sneaking twinkies after school.

That was an embarrassing fact. Even now, Molly was being asked to the dance, the Fall Bash, by Eddie, the 240-pounder. (How did Paris know all these things, like people's exact weights? Well, as we have seen in The Loralei's First Day at Chilton, she liked to sneak into new people's files and of course health records were kept precisely at Chilton.) Paris was jealous of every girl walking around that school. 

Actually, Paris had had a date. It was with Tristan DuGrey, the only male she had found worthy of her time. But, how could that even be counted as a date? It really couldn't. He hadn't wanted to go at all. It was all Rory Gilmore's doings. Actually, Rory wasn't bad. Paris had to admit that much to herself. She was always trying to help and everyone realized how smart and nice she was when they first met her. 

Tristan. Back to that male legend. He had every girl he wanted. But lately, that was only one girl. Tristan and Rory had been going out for about three months now, and neither showed any compelling thoughts to break up. How sad. Paris had always liked Tristan. 

At first, Paris thought that Tristan only liked Rory, and that the feeling was not mutual. But things had evidently changed. They seemed totally in love, and Paris seemed, and was, for that matter, really, truly jealous. But, Paris reasoned, she would find the right guy someday. Someday, maybe when she was old and had gray hair and a growing belly, but someday nonetheless.

Paris was knocked back from her thoughts when a gruff voice said loudly, "Okay, Miss, it is all taken care of. That'll be twenty –two fifty. Thank you."

Paris handed him the small bill and said thank you. She was surprised at the low cost. Nothing in Hartford cost that little for an hour long job. She had, actually, been sitting there on the bench in the vehicle repair shop for an hour, thinking about everything.

"Miss, before you go, could you just answer something for me? What _did_ happen to your car?" 

"Oh, I don't know exactly, I guess something went wrong. I don't know much about cars, that is usually a guy's thing, but I know that something went wrong, and hopefully you fixed it. Goodbye."

Paris had no trouble being at least okay-nice to this guy, he obviously would never be competition for her. He was dirty and did not know proper English.

~Oh, I am so hungry! I sure could use a burger and a cofee!~ Paris thought as she was driving near the center of the small, eccentric town. 

As she thought this, she saw a small coffee place. The banner said LUKE'S. She didn't know if she could trust the food, but she was so hungry she would have to try it.

Paris pulled into the small parking lot and got out of her little but terribly expensive car. She shut the door and walked up to the door of the diner and let herself in. She heard the little tinkle of the bell on the door, letting everyone know that she was there. 

Paris walked right up to the counter where a medium-built young man with rugged good looks stood, obviously taking orders from everybody. She waited in line, and as her turn came said, "I'd like a burger with fries and a small coffee."

"Sure, Kid."

Paris waited for a few minutes and then finally decided to sit down and wait for her food. As it came to her, another thing in the room caught her eye. 

There was a young man sitting across from her, probably about her age. He had a stack of books and he was studying and reading while eating an order of fries. He was very handsome. He had a shock of dark blonde hair and deep-set brows, a sweet smile and filling lips. 

He turned to look at her as she was staring. She tried to pull her gaze into another direction but couldn't. He kept looking at her, and she could not tell whether he was approving or not. She decided to make some small talk, and even if he thought she was ridiculous, she would never _have_ to see him again. 

It wouldn't be _unpleasant_ to see him again though.

"Hi. Oh, 1984! That is such an interesting book! I've read it over and over again and I still can't seem to fully understand the concepts, although the futuristic style is definitely very cool."

Surprisingly, the guy smiled.

"Hey. I'm Charles. I won't bite, but if you want to come over here and sit with me, we can discuss it. I have read it a few times too. I think it is so interesting because it is the past now for us, but for George Orwell, in the time that he wrote it, it was really far into the future."

"Sure, yeah. I know, that is a very interesting part of the story. It is hard for me to remember while reading it that it was written then. It just seems like some of the things that were happening were real, and some were not."

Paris slowly got up and moved her food and body over to Charles's table. She was so excited. He was really good-looking, he loved to read, and he was obviously a big fan of coffee, which Paris could tell by the way he took a sip of his cup every few seconds like it was going to be the last he would ever get.

Paris just felt so at ease with the conversation with this newly found friend, Charles.

"So, where are you from?" Paris was dying to know the answer, just in case there would ever be a chance that he might like her. Of course she doubted that very much, he was so smart, hot, sweet, and nice, and she was considered only a big snob. But he really, truly brought out the best in her, and she could tell that much only from talking to him for a few minutes as she had been.

"Oh, I am from right here, Stars Hollow. A lot of outsiders, probably like yourself, think this is a little, cheap, weird town, but in reality it is a really nice place to live. I really enjoy sports, especially soccer, and so I get to play every once in a while here, and there is always Luke's, home of the best coffee in the world!"

As he said this, he took another desperate drink of the heavenly brown goodness, as did Paris.

"Really? It's almost like you can read my mind. This is not meant as an insult, but I always thought the people that lived around here were just a little bit weird. Like that fat-ish old lady that teachers at the dance studio, she is definitely a little off her rocker. I parked my car right outside there and she came out and started this whole conversation with me about her past and everything. She is a nice person, but totally eccentric."

"Yeah. You are really right about her. Miss Patty is known as like one of the weirdest people residing in this small town. Where are you from, anyway, Miss Interrogation?"

"Oh, sorry, I just have a lot of questions. I am not a stalker, promise. To answer your question, I am from Hartford, it is only about twenty minutes away."

"Sure, sure, I know where that is. I have a cousin that lives there. His name is Tristan DuGrey. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he goes to my school, Chilton. He is going out with my only friend that is truly a good friend there. I have to admit, if you'll never tell him, I had a really big crush on him for a while, but now… well, things have changed."

"Really? Now I see the type you like. Conceited, a little bit smart, blonde, and a charmer. I guess I am okay-smart, and I sure am a charmer," Charles laughed. "But I am not conceited. I'll promise you that much."

"I said I _used_ to like him. _Used to_, not that I still do. I like a different type now… now that things have changed."

"Really? Now what is your type?"

"Oh, I like the dark hair look, not conceited at all, he'll promise you that. I like the brilliant type. Not just a little bit smart like the guy I like happens to think. And he is a total charmer. He charmed me, after all. And that is a hard thing to accomplish!"

Suddenly, Paris was hit with the concept of what she had just let out. She had said it in a joking way, but he must know that she had meant it. She did too. It was just that he made it so easy to talk to him, and so right to tell him all of her feelings. She had even told him about the crush she had formerly had on Tristan.

She had even told him with no humiliation at all of the true fact that although sometimes she despised Rory for her do-good attitude, in truth, Rory was her only real friend at Chilton, or anywhere, for that matter. That was a really embarrassing fact, but there was such a truth to him, such a look in his eyes that he was _really_ interested in what she had to say. Maybe, after all, Rory wasn't going to be her only good friend.

Sure, Madeline and Louise were okay sometimes. But they were not really good friends. They hung out with Paris for study tips and answers to tough homework solely. That was no Paris's idea of a true friend. On the other hand, Rory did not need any help with her work, she was catching up with Paris as quickly as if she had been at Chilton since the start of her high school career.

"Well, well, well. Who do you think it is that you have a little "crush" on now? I bet I can guess."

Paris looked up at him sadly, knowing that she had just ruined ant chance for even a friendship between them.

"Go ahead. I already ruined everything. Just tell me what you think. I didn't mean to let it all out, it's just that you seem to really care what I feel, and nobody else has ever shown me that kind of respect, save for Rory. I didn't mean to ruin everything. I'll go now. Sorry."

"Hey, Paris! I don't want you to go. It's okay. I actually like you too. I mean, if you want, we can do this another time. You don't even have to call it a date, if you don't want to. Or you can. Wanna' get coffee with me some other time, Paris?"

"Yes. I'd like that a lot. Really? You really want to?"

Paris sat there thinking, and all of a sudden she knew the truth. Charles felt bad for her.

"I know why you're saying that. I don't need your pity. I don't need you to ask me out out of sympathy. No, you don't have to do that. I'm leaving."

"No, wait! What makes you think I feel sorry for you? I wish I had that much compassion, but, somehow, I don't. I haven't felt anything like sorry for you. You are so level-headed, bright, and intellectual that I have felt nother but admiration for you."

"Stop!" Paris yelled sharply.

"Stop what? I am not lying. I am serious. You are so independent, and if nothing else I would like to see you again to discuss my beloved books. You seem to have a shining for the same area, so maybe we could discuss another favorite next time? Please?"

Paris really looked at Charles. He meant it, she could tell.

"Yeah, okay."

Paris was still humiliated, and she started to walk out the clanky door of the quaint little coffee shop when she heard Charles's voice after her.

"Wait, can I have your number? How else am I going to find you?"

Paris managed a little giggle and went back over to the table. She wrote her number on a napkin for Charles.

"See you, Charles."

"Call me Charlie please."

"Okay, see you around Charlie. Call me tonight if you have time."

"Sure!"

"Bye."

Paris looked back at Charlie and smiled. It was a real smile, real and genuine. This was a guy that knew how to treat her. This was a sweet, smart, easygoing guy that made Paris feel like everything she said was intelligent. If he would call her, they would definitely go somewhere. Paris knew that anywhere with Charlie would simply be a good time.

AFTERWARD

Charlie called Paris that night. Their first date was to a small coffee shop in Hartford where they discussed the latest favorite of both, The Great Gatsby. Eventually, when school started up again in the fall, Paris was able to tell Rory all about him. Paris was, eventually, after dating Charlie for nearly a year, quite sure that she was in love. (Not in LIVE. To get that joke, read my other book, Granted Wishes.)

Author's Note: If you read Granted Wishes, which this is a sequel to, I know the timing doesn't match up exactly, but just try to work with me here. Thanks you reading. R/R Please! If you have any rude comments for me, please e-mail them to me rather than posting them on the R/R spot. Thank you! Also, I know the title doesn't make much sense, but it is supposed to be like she had cold shoulders until she met someone to keep them warm for her. Kinda' corny, I know, but hopefully you liked the story nonetheless. Thanks again!

~*R.P.*~ angell717@hotmail.com


End file.
